Hipertermia
by Raxces
Summary: Un alma saludable habita en una mente saludable y en un cuerpo saludable, aun que este ultimo aveces puede ceder a un pequeño resfriado, no era muy común en ninguno de los dos, pero cuando llegaba a suceder, ahí estaban el uno para el otro. (One Shot)


**Hola**** de nuevo amigos, tiempo sin leernos ¿cierto? Tenía ya bastante sin pasarme por FanFiction y la verdad ya lo extrañaba. Para los que ya me conocen, si, sigo vivo lol, lamento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo, me disculpo por dejarlos a expectativas de mis trabajos en proceso, intentare ponerme a ello pronto, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque me ha estado llegando inspiración para escribir mas historias sobre diversas cosas que me gustan, tal es este caso con Soul Eater. Repito, para los que ya me conozcan recordarán que empecé escribiendo únicamente sobre Star Vs The Forces of Evil, y no me mal entiendan, sigo dispuesto a seguir con esas historias que dejé pendiente, pero entre varios motivos no pude darme el lujo de concentrarme tal y como esas historias se merecían, por eso les traigo este pequeño One Shot sobre una de las parejas del anime que más me gustan, y para todos los fans de Soul Eater que me leen por primera vez, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

—Esto no es para nada cool — se quejaba Soul, maldiciendo por todo lo alto su resfriado.

Era increíble como incluso después de la cantidad de kishins que han derrotado, y a pesar de ser uno de los candidatos a death sythe más destcados, un simple resfriado era capas de tumbarlo en cama.

Detrás de la puerta de su habitación, se pudo escuchar como alguien llamaba a la misma. —Soul, Puedo pasar?— se escuchaba como una voz conocida para el joven le hablaba

—Adelante, está vez si estoy presentable— Respondió el peliblanco sin moverse de su cama, a decir verdad estaba tapado completamente por una sábana, tenía tantos escalofríos que la misma tenía que cubrirle hasta la nariz.

—Pensé que tendrías algo de hambre a estas alturas, así que te prepare algo de sopa— Dijo la rubia de ojos jade entrando a la habitación —¿Quieres que te traiga un poco?– le preguntó.

El chico se compuso en su cama, quedando sentado y dejando ver su rostro con una tonalidad más rojiza de normal en sus pómulos, resultado de la fiebre que tenia. —En realidad no he tenido hambre en todo el día, pero debo decir que el aroma de tu comida me abrió el apetito— dijo Soul, que si bien sentía que su sentido del olfato era muy escaso a causa del resfriado, si alcanzaba a percibir el olor que venía desde la cocina.

—Bien— dijo Maka algo alagada por el comentario del chico — enseguida te la traigo— Dicho esto se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su arma.

* * *

En solo unos escasos minutos Maka volvió a aparecer, está ves con una bandeja, sobre la cual reposaba un bowl humeante de sopa. Soul de inmediato percibió el delicioso aroma, y es que está no era la primera ves que el chico se enfermaba, y en todas las ocasiones su técnico le preparaba su ya dominada receta de sopa especial para las ocasiones en la que alguno de los dos caían en cama por un resfriado, cosa que no era muy común.

La rubia posó la bandeja en el escritorio del chico, tomo el bowl con cuidado ya que, si bien no estaba hirviendo, si que estaba caliente, la chica incluso previsora se había puesto los guantes que utilizaba durante el combate con el fin de no quemarse. Acerco la silla que Soul tenía en su habitación , y la acerco a la cama del mismo, tomo asiento y empezó a revolver un poco el bowl para enfriarlo un poco.

—Muy bien, ahora abre— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, tomando un poco de la sopa con la cuchara y acercándola al rostro de Soul.

—Maka no hace falta que me des de comer, puedo hacerlo yo— dijo Soul intentando acomodarse para estar en una posición cómoda para comer.

—No pasa nada, además esta mañana apenas y podías mantenerte en pie— le recriminó la chica — eso sin mencionar que, la última vez que yo enfermé, tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo— Termino por decir Maka, eso habrá pasado ya un par de meses atrás, La chica aún recordaba la sorpresa con la que Soul la tomo ante ese acto, aún podía recordar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no por la fiebre que tenía en ese entonces, si no por el dulce trato que Soul tuvo en ese momento con ella.

El joven no pudo discutir contra la ojiverde, cedió y acepto ser alimentado por la rubia, al ver cómo Soul aceptaba que ella le diera de comer, la chica no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lamento causarte tantas molestias— dijo el chico después de degustar la sopa de Maka —Nunca me había sentado tan mal un simple resfriado—

—No es ninguna molestia Soul—dijo Maka mientras seguía alimentándolo. —Mas tarde iré por los medicamentos que te receto el doctor.

Ambos siguieron con lo suyo hasta que el bowl se terminó. Maka recogió lo que había traído y antes de salir de dirigió a Soul con una sonrisa —Si necesitas otra cosa solo háblame y vendré de inmediato—

—Muchas gracias Maka— Dijo Soul, quien después de comer ya se sentía algo mejor, aún que algo más cansado, el sueño no tardó en hacerse presente, lo mejor sería descansar, por lo que, después de ver cómo Maka salía de la habitación se dispuso a tomar una siesta.

Tal vez fue por ver esa sonrisa antes de dormir, tal vez fue por el resfriado que sufría, pero dentro de los sueños del chico se inició una serie de sucesos que no eran muy comunes en él.

* * *

El joven se encontraba cómo recordaba en cama, pero no era la suya, este estaba en la cama de su técnico, en su habitación, era un ambiente tan fresco y limpio, algo completamente predecible de la alumna número uno de Shibusen. Para compensar la baja temperatura que se sentía a su alrededor, una calidez lo abrumaba desde la altura del pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo, bajo la mirada y se encontró con Maka vestida con su pijama y acurrucada con el, completamente aferrada al cuerpo de Soul, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y susurrando el nombre del chico entre suspiros. Soul no podía dejar de contemplar tal imagen, es verdad que de ves en cuando había tenido ciertos pensamientos respecto a su relación con su técnico, pero nunca le dió demasiadas vueltas, después de todo, entre las clases en Shibusen y las misiones, apenas tenían tiempo para cosas de adolescentes normales. Maka comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente y levanto el rostro para observar al chico, ahí estaba de nuevo esa bella sonrisa que comenzaba a cautivar su corazón. Sin decir una sola palabra, Maka tomo el rostro de Soul con suavidad y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a el.

—M... Maka? —dijo incrédula mente el chico. Los nervios lo traicionaban y lo hacían actuar de la manera menos cool que el joven podía dignarse a demostrar.

Justo en el instante en qué sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse, Soul despertó, agitado, nervioso, con el corazón palpitando al 100% le tomo un momento percatarse de que seguía en su propia habitación, el malestar de su enfermedad se empezó a notar de nuevo.

–Un... Un sueño? – se pregunto a si mismo en un leve susurro, jamás había tenido un sueño como ese. Claro que Soul sabía admitir lo linda que Maka se veía, con sus coletas de toda la vida, el color de sus ojos, su esbelta figura, por más que hablara sobre lo "plana" que era su técnico, el estaba plenamente conciente que la chica tenía un encanto propio, sobre todo podía notarlo cuando salían de Death City por alguna misión y lograba ver qué decenas de chicos se le quedan viendo a la joven, y por más que le pese a Soul admitirlo, ello le causaba unos tremendos celos, que evidentemente se ahorraba mostrar, ya que "eso no sería nada cool"

* * *

Escucho nuevamente el sonido de su puerta, de nuevo se trataba de Maka, quien la abrió un poco.

–Soul? Estás despierto? – pregunto Maka

–Eh si, estoy despierto– dijo el chico con un leve rubor en su rostro, escuchar la voz de su técnico le hizo recordar su sueño dónde ella susurraba su nombre.

–Debo ir a la farmacia a conseguir tu medicina, no tardaré – le dijo Maka asomándose por la puerta, y con su leve sonrisa característica, sin embargo está fue transformada a una expresión leve de preocupación al hacer contacto visual con el joven. –Soul sigues empeorando cierto? – dijo acercándose al chico –Tu rostro está aún más rojo que antes – Maka se acercó para posar una mano sobre la frente de su arma.

–Eeh... No no te preocupes, es decir... Si la fiebre no ha bajado pero no me siento peor, no es para tanto... –dijo el chico intentando evadir la mirada de Maka, desde cuándo la rubia lo ponía nervioso? Que le estaba pasando? Se sentía así por ese simple sueño? Fue solo eso, un sueño, eso no significa que se enamoro de Maka en un instante.

–De todas formas ya iré a traer lo que te receto el médico, en nada estarás mejor – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, por qué seguía haciendo eso? Que no se daba cuenta de la encrucijada en la que ponía a Soul siendo tan amable y atenta? El joven no podría aguantar mucho más.

–Muchas gracias Maka, y por favor abrígate bien, afuera hace frío y no me gustaría que también te diera un resfriado– dijo Soul con mucho tacto, no sabía por qué pero sus palabras hacia la rubia sonaban más cálidas que nunca.

–Lo haré – le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa –vuelvo enseguida–.

Maka salió de la habitación, el chico pudo escucharla salir del departamento, de nuevo sintió la fatiga abrumando su cuerpo, por lo que , después del repentino escalofrío que sintió por su enfermedad, decidió volver a acostarse, tomando su sábana y cubriéndose casi hasta el rostro nuevamente, se giró para acostarse de lado, cerró sus ojos, y casi involuntariamente soltó un suspiro. –Maka...– dijo el chico en un susurro,con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía que eran estos sentimientos de los que apenas se daba cuenta pero eran muy agradables, lo hacían sentir pleno.

* * *

Después de un tiempo la chica por fin volvió al departamento, y es que tuvo que ir a 3 farmacias diferentes pues no consiguió todos los medicamentos en la misma farmacia, ello le hizo que se demorará mas de lo que creía. Cuando entro dejo la bolsa con la medicina de Soul sobre la mesa del comedor, se quitó su abrigo y lo hizo a un lado, se dirijo a la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba el chico, y también para darle la primera píldora que le tocaba para su tratamiento.

Tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Soul? Estás ahí? – pregunto la chica, al ver que su compañero seguía sin responder decidió entrar, y ahí estaba, aún dormido, su rostro estaba colorado, y su respiración era pesada, se podía escuchar que lo hacía con dificultad. Entró para dejar la medicina a un lado por un momento.

–Mhhmm– Soul soltó un quejido, cosa que llamo la atención de la chica, no sabía que soul balbuceara estando dormido.

–Soul? – la chica estaba a punto de despertarlo para que tomara su medicación, sin embargo ...

–M... Maka– dijo el chico aún con los ojos cerrados

La chica se extraño,¿ acaso estaba despierto?

–Maka... Maka...– seguía diciendo el joven entre sueños, definitivamente estaba dormido.

–Me pregunto que estará soñando— susurro la chica acercándose levemente para intentar escuchar algo más.

—Maka... Te... Quiero– dijo ahora el joven.

El rostro de Maka no tardó en tomar un color rojizo, ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando ese tarado?

–S... Soul? Si esto es una broma, no es nada graciosa– dijo Maka totalmente apenada.

–mmhm... Maka...– el chico se giró quedando boca arriba, ahora Maka podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente por la dificultad de respirar, y era evidente que estaba dormido

–Soul... –dijo ma chica, casi por inercia se acercó a el, miro su rostro, su cabello blanco, noto por primera vez un pensamiento en su mente, sobre lo lindo que se veía Soul durmiendo, y aún más con esas mejillas sonrojadas por su fiebre, es verdad que era terrible que Soul estuviera enfermo, pero... Para estar enfermo, el chico se veía extremadamente lindo, o al menos así lo veía Maka.

Sin saber cómo, a rubia ya se encontraba muy cerca del joven, el seguía susurrando el nombre de su compañera de vez en cuando, Maka no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo actuaba solo, de repente todos los momentos que pasaron juntos volvieron, sus peleas juntos, cuando el tocó el piano para ella, la vez en la que bailaron, cada cena juntos, cada misión, cada aventura, incluso esas noches de ver películas de vez en cuando, de repente ella anhelaba que esos momentos fueran eternos, de repente, de un segundo para otro, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era el para el, de lo mucho que lo quería y que por ello se preocupaba tanto por el en momentos como este, cuando el se encontraba enfermo, recordó cuando el estaba hospitalizado por recibir el ataque de Chrona, recordó como el estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, y no le importaba si el lo haría simplemente por qué es el trabajo de u arma, no importa ... Por qué ella no moriría por el, por qué lo quería.

No pudo aguantarlo más, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del chico, instintivamente busco tomar su mano, tal y como lo hacían antes de que el joven se transformará en arma al momento de iniciar un combate, la chica esbozo la más enternecida sonrisa, y susurró — Yo… También te quiero… tonto— se acercó a su rostro, y depósito un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico.

La rubia se acercó al escritorio del joven, tomo un bloc de notas que Soul casi nunca usaba, y le escribió instrucciones de que medicamento tomar primero, pues la rubia decidió que lo mejor sería dejar descansar a Soul.

Una vez dejo una botella de agua y los medicamentos correspondientes en el escritorio, la ojiverde decidió salir de la habitación, no sin antes hechar un último vistazo al chico.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto Soul— dijo la chica en voz baja, e hizo un gesto como si le lanzará un beso al joven, mientras se retiraba soltando una leve risa.

Soul por su parte seguía durmiendo, mientras, debido a lo que ocurría en su mente, sonreía de una manera un tanto boba. Si tan solo supiera que ese beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica no fue un sueño.

**Bueno, eso fue corto, y ya se que dirán, que es un clic****hé y que existen muchos fics parecido al mio, pero es que este tipo de situaciones me encantan y tenía ganas de escribir sobre estos dos personajes que me encantan tanto. Espero volver pronto con mas historias para ustedes, si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario no duden en mandarme un pm o dejar su review. ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
